


[授权翻译] Drain 竭尽

by am9898



Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am9898/pseuds/am9898
Summary: 萨菲罗斯在一处山坡上受了很重的伤，他接受了没有人会来救他的事实。可以看做幸存者内疚的系列文。
Series: The Trooper系列翻译 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773313
Kudos: 11





	[授权翻译] Drain 竭尽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305838) by [Boomchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick). 



> 合集第二篇的翻译，欢迎去原作留言！

萨菲罗斯的身体里被打进了太多的子弹。他本已经做好了准备，去面对这帮五台自由战士的一般程度的反抗，步枪和弯刀他都能应对。但是当他冲进位于山顶的敌方基地时，他还没有准备好去应付那最终在他的胸膛中填满铅弹的自动化武器。

机关枪和持枪者都倒下了，两者都被干净利落地切成了七块，但那是在他们已经造成伤害之后。萨菲罗斯摇摇晃晃地走着，看向山坡前方绵延数公里的道路。他是独自一人被派遣来的，没有后援会来找他。毕竟，五台恶魔怎么会需要后援呢？从军队的角度来看，他就是杀手锏，最后的王牌。完全没必要去为扔下的炸弹派一个救援队。

萨菲罗斯低声苦笑，停下了脚步，手里的正宗颤抖不止，刀尖垂地，他喘息着。他能感觉到体内的每一颗子弹——能感觉到身体正在为治愈而战斗，将子弹从体内推出。他能感觉到，自愈开始失效了。

他又走了几步，但是不多。每一个动作都让体内的子弹与肋骨摩擦，而他的身体在恐惧中反抗，本能地抵制着他的行动，迫使子弹越来越接近心脏。他缓慢地坐下，手里握着正宗，一个抚慰人心的存在，是他从始至终的依靠。

如果是一年以前，他会放松下来，因为杰内西斯和安吉尔会来救他。如果是三个月前，扎克也会毫不犹豫地为他而来。但是自从安吉尔死去后，他和扎克就再没说过话，萨菲罗斯能够依靠的所有人都已经离开了。

他一动不动地坐着，一条腿蜷曲起来把胳膊搭在上面休息，不论现状如何还是放松了下来。没有人会来的，谁知道等他们找到曾经伟大的将军的尸体要花多长时间，如果他们真的能找到的话。他真诚地希望自己能在死后还能继续存在，至少能让他看到宝条得知自己死讯后的表情。他得多失望啊……

他坐了很长时间，缓慢地呼吸着，尽量不去注意胸前仍未停止流淌的血液，伤口被再次挤开，子弹被身体一个一个地排出体外，毫无意义地仍然在试图拯救他的生命。

“尝试是没有用的。”他对着自己的身体喃喃道。“至少有35个，你甚至都治不了全部的内出血，不是吗？连这个都管不了的时候为什么还要管子弹呢？”

胃部猛烈地翻腾着，而他为此翻了个白眼，他之前就感觉到有一颗子弹穿透了那里。他真的希望自己的死亡能更优雅一点，而不是坐在这不停地呕吐鲜血直到失血过量。他又呼出了一口气，感到肺部在颤抖。

他疲惫万分。

他让自己慢慢地放弃，漠不关心地屏蔽掉一切痛苦。对他来说，这项技能熟能生巧。他从山坡上捡起一块石头，视线浮过却并没有真的在看。他本以为他会想起一些美好的事情，但他什么都想不到，脑中一片空白。平和、安静、凝滞，就好像世界被白噪音包围。如果没有自己破碎的呼吸的话一切都很完美，还有呼唤的声音……

萨菲罗斯眨着眼从迷蒙中醒来，疲倦地抬起头，就像一个偷偷趴在桌上睡觉被发现的学生一样。有人在喊他的名字。他清了下嗓子准备回答，但这一举动让他咳嗽起来，他蜷起身子，因为身体内部的伤口被刺激到产生的疼痛而战栗不止。那个声音又响起来了。

“长官？是你吗？”

“克劳德？”萨菲罗斯困惑地低语，抬头把嘴边的血迹抹去。他紧攥着正宗的刀柄，让自己回到现实中来。

首先是金发，从陡峭的山坡边缘冒出来，然后才是熟悉的面孔和体型。萨菲罗斯的心紧紧地攥着，很难判断仅仅是因为疼痛还是因为克劳德的出现。他对这位金发士兵的生理反应总是很不寻常。

“你在这里。”克劳德气喘吁吁的，“指挥官说他需要你，因为只有我一个人能适应稀薄空气所以我……长官？你是流血了吗？”

“很聪明。”萨菲罗斯回道，声音虚弱得简直令人恼火。“回去告诉指挥官我马上就到，克劳德。”

克劳德没有要走的迹象，他一动不动，靴子牢固地站在石山的表面，姿势微蹲以保持重心降低。他的呼吸有点粗重，但还没有萨菲罗斯那么糟糕。

通常情况下山顶高处的稀薄氧气完全不会影响到萨菲罗斯，但是他现在失血严重，肺部能够汲取的每一丁点氧气对身体来说都极度宝贵。他自己则并没有那么在意正在意识边缘吵嚷不休的灼痛的窒息感。

“长官，”克劳德慢慢地说，“你真的流了很多血。”

“我知道。”萨菲罗斯说，“知道得非常清楚，实际上。”

最后一句话伴随着一声喘息，他努力地止住了咳嗽。他的身体开始颤抖，而他试图积攒足够的力量冷酷地把克劳德赶走，这比以前要难得多。他很喜欢克劳德——扎克一直在小心翼翼地确保他俩能花上很多时间与彼此相处，他们之间的距离越来越近。萨菲罗斯仍然不知道为什么会如此。

克劳德走上前，腿仍然因为之前艰难的攀爬而紧绷着。他跨过两人间的距离蹲在萨菲罗斯旁边，他还在勉力压住咳嗽声。

“那些是子弹吗？”年轻人询问的声音十分微弱，他明亮的蓝眼睛闪过恐惧，望着萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯咽回血液和胆汁，点头作为回答。

“你需要医生。”克劳德喘着气，在口袋里掏着手机，“我去叫一队人过来……”

“这里没信号。”萨菲罗斯终于努力把话说了出来。

金发人还是固执地打开了手机，盯着令人无望的PHS信号格。萨菲罗斯看着他的脸在恐惧中微微扭曲。

“下山然后回去。”萨菲罗斯厉声说，“这是命令。”

“长官……”克劳德在他身旁稍微动了动，一块小石头咔哒咔哒地滚落下山坡。他摇了摇头，脸上满是担忧的神情，重新组织语言道：“萨菲罗斯，我不能就这么把你留在这。”

听到他叫了自己的名字，萨菲罗斯移开眼。他没法说不。他之前已经允许克劳德以名字称呼他，当没有其他人或是只有扎克在的时候。实际上，回想一下，感觉更像是个命令而不是许可。

“你什么也做不了。”萨菲罗斯轻声说，“如果想帮我，就回去求援吧。”

“你能撑那么久吗？”克劳德轻柔地问道，然后抬起手。

萨菲罗斯看着他的手指伸向他流血的胸膛，又一颗子弹挣脱了束缚，从皮革外衣上掉下，像一颗普通的石子一样滚落下山坡。克劳德的手指几乎要触到了，却猛地收了回去，他开始反思这渴望接触对方的冲动。

萨菲罗斯想对他说谎，但是克劳德眼中真诚的担忧令人心痛。这太珍贵了，他内心的某一处是如此的渴望，想要确定世上会有人为他担忧——会有人为他哀悼。

“可能不行。”他低声回答。

“你没有带治愈吗？”克劳德声音颤抖，从蹲着改为跪在了坚硬的石头地面上。

“我现在没有使用魔石的能量。”萨菲罗斯冷淡地说，“还有除非我弄错了，步兵是不会使用魔石的，你做不到的。最好还是走吧，克劳德，场面不会很好看的。”

“把它给我。”克劳德轻声要求，“让我试试。”

“如果你耗尽力气，那就是我们两个人被困在这了。”萨菲罗斯叹气，嘴角难受地扭曲着，感到一股血流从唇间滑落。

“我不能就这么走开。”克劳德低语。

“记得我们之前说过的。”萨菲罗斯满嘴鲜血，艰难地发声。他不得不在金发人面前转身，吐出粘稠的液体，然后继续警告道，“你是一个战士，你的职责是不要去增加尸体的数量。”

“我不会离开你的。”克劳德低声说。

“即使留在这里意味着只能看着我死去？”萨菲罗斯问道，努力忽视年轻人眼中涌出的泪水。

“如果我走了，也什么都改变不了。那样你就是孤身一人了。”

“也许我就想一个人。”萨菲罗斯喃喃。

“我觉得你不想。”克劳德的声音清晰了许多，“对不起，我知道我不是扎克，我知道我们两个几乎不认识对方，我可能也什么忙都帮不上，但是求你了，让我试试吧。”

萨菲罗斯转头迎上克劳德的眼神，视线相交，年轻人没有退缩，也没有避开他奇异的目光。他的眼睛睁得大大的，眉头紧锁。萨菲罗斯在脑海中拼凑着，他的眼睛——充满泪水。嘴唇——嘴角向下，颤抖着。眉头——紧皱着下垂。姿势——紧张。

‘悲伤。’脑中从来没办法分辨情绪的部位这次轻松地给出了答案。‘焦虑。担忧。’

“克劳德……”

不听使唤的身体打断了他的话，灼烧的剧痛让他摇晃着。他咬紧牙关，忍住自己的尖叫，感觉到身体正推着子弹穿行，选择了一条最近的路径把子弹从背后挤了出去。他能感到子弹从靠近脊柱的皮肤中破出，夹在后背和皮革之间。紧张和痛苦让他挣扎着呼吸，大股的鲜血夹杂着唾液在他喘气时从嘴里涌出。一双手扶住了他，萨菲罗斯忍不住依靠向对方，迟疑且颤抖的手指抚慰着他的头发。他靠在克劳德提供的坚实的支撑上，肺部和身体因濒死的痛苦而灼烧。

“萨菲罗斯，”克劳德的声音就在他耳边，“萨菲罗斯，坚持住。”

步枪的扳机声传来，刺破空气，萨菲罗斯的反应纯属本能。他一手搂过克劳德，猛地转身，翻滚着把学员压在身下。他堪堪移开正宗，克劳德差点因为压到刀刃上而被切开。

在他们翻身的时候，子弹打进了他的肩膀，他痛苦地喊了一声，然后又压制住了自己。不是因为肩膀里的子弹，而是剧烈的动作翻搅着被撕裂的内脏，唤起的疼痛强烈到近乎让他昏迷。视线模糊中，他听到远处模糊的咒骂声，还有重新装弹的声音。

“趴下！”他对克劳德吼道，挣扎着站起来。但是他的肌肉拒绝移动，阻止了他的动作。他伤得太重了，没有办法战斗。独自一人等死时都没体会到的恐惧现在却紧紧攥着他的心脏。

他咬紧牙关，大股大股的血液流到了克劳德身上。他用意志和奄奄一息的身体抗争，然后失败了。他绊倒在这位“还不算朋友”身边，差一点砸到他脸上。他喘息着，牙关紧闭，充满了挫败感。如果克劳德刚才就听话离开的话……

一只更小的手覆上了他紧握着正宗的手，萨菲罗斯从视线黑暗的边缘回过神，震惊地盯着正在自己身下扭动的士兵，正宗仍然被他紧抓在手中。

“松手。”克劳德命令道，声音清晰而坚定。

“你挥不动她的，”萨菲罗斯喘息，“她太沉了。”

“如果我用枪的话会不够快，那样我们两个就都死定了。 **松手** 。”

萨菲罗斯的双手没有得到大脑的完全同意就听从了这个命令。他还没来得及反对，克劳德就已经从他的双臂中间挤了出去，像一头野山羊一样——在萨菲罗斯一路跋涉到反抗军军营途中遇见到的那些——提起正宗全力冲向了山坡。

正宗在地上拖着，刀尖闪出火花，克劳德高喊着反击，向袭击者的步枪的亮光冲去。那个人设法开了一枪，但是没打中，克劳德移动得太迅速，动作充满攻击性，他不可能瞄得准。萨菲罗斯一直看着这一切，直到那人抬起枪来想挡住攻击。

克劳德用尽全力挥下刀，力量从小小的躯体里爆发出来。正宗劈断了枪杆和袭击者，最后卡在了他的脊柱中间。

萨菲罗斯的胳膊再也支撑不住自己，他倒向地面，受伤的胸膛压到了凹凸不平的石面，他的脸因痛苦而扭曲。将死之人发出的喉音和克劳德粗重的喘息声从他上方传来。瀑布般的血水经过他身边缓缓向右方流去，他不知道这是不是克劳德第一次用刀杀人。

克劳德把刀从尸体上拔出，慢慢地走回来。正宗发出了独特的声响，萨菲罗斯听着刀尖从地上滑过的声音，没被增强过的步兵努力想把刀尖从地上抬起来却没有成功。萨菲罗斯用一种安静又哭笑不得的心情感激着他的努力，他完全没办法相信克劳德一开始能够举起刀。

这位学员在萨菲罗斯身旁倒下，像条脱水的鱼似的喘着气。当克劳德抓着他的肩膀把他翻过来的时候，萨菲罗斯皱着脸，但还是忍住疼痛没有喊出声。或者说，也许他只是没有力气释放出堵在喉咙里的惨叫了。

“我举起了你的刀。”把他翻过来后克劳德喘着粗气道，半眯着眼尖锐地盯着他，“所以把你的治愈魔石给我，让我证明你今天说错了两次，萨菲罗斯。”

“那样你就永远没力气走回营地了。”萨菲罗斯喘息道。

“反正我的腿也中弹了。”克劳德的声音很刺耳，“所以我们两个都没什么可失去的了，把它给我。”

萨菲罗斯紧盯着他，然后视线下移寻找伤口。克劳德右边小腿的裤子被血浸透了，萨菲罗斯想要尖叫，但他只是闭上了眼，嘴唇紧闭，被愤怒和悲伤充斥。

“那就试试吧。”他同意了。“在我右手的手镯上。”

“知道了。”克劳德回答。

他抬起萨菲罗斯动弹不得的手臂，把手镯取了下来。萨菲罗斯集中注意力打破手镯与自己相连的魔法，而这耗尽了他最后的力气。他感觉到手镯已被取下，克劳德松开手，他的胳膊无力地垂下。

萨菲罗斯凝视着天空，看着头顶的云彩交织翻涌。其中光芒闪现，仿佛有闪电聚集。视野逐渐暗下来，他迷失在天空中，耳旁的声音也逐渐消逝，最后停留在克劳德破碎的呼吸声以及回复魔法的刺痛感。

他无力地抓住了克劳德的手。这真的很自私，克劳德是为了他才受伤的，而现在他很有可能要跟萨菲罗斯一样死在这片山坡上了，但是有人陪伴的感觉很好。他轻轻地捏了捏克劳德的手指，感觉到了他的回应。然后疼痛开始褪去，萨菲罗斯满怀感激地迎接黑暗的到来。

他接下来意识到的是自己剧烈的抽气和刺骨的疼痛。他咆哮着，被痛苦撵过。他感到有什么东西挣脱出他的体内，从胸膛和腹部滚落。是子弹，他想着，这份认知似乎脱离了现实。然后一切都停了下来，他的尖叫声渐渐消失。在很长一段时间里，他只是在呼吸着。

月光照耀在他的头顶，其上的阴影如光环明亮。星星在远处闪烁着，被月亮的光芒所暗淡。有人在他身旁哭泣，萨菲罗斯转过头看到了克劳德，他因脱力而苍白，满身是汗，脸上的线条因疲惫而紧绷着。

“克劳德？”萨菲罗斯低声说。

“严、严格上讲，”克劳德呼吸急促，满眼是泪，“我是直到午夜之后才成功的……所以应该是我证明了你是在两、两天中说错了两次……”

萨菲罗斯坐了起来，深深地吸气。在身体内部，治疗咒仍然在和撕裂的器官和内出血斗争着。他转过身避开颤抖着的学员，然后吐了出来。他闭上眼，不想看见自己吐出来的凝结的血块。这也不是他第一次面对糟糕的胃部创口了。

当他再次直起身子的时候，他已经可以呼吸了。他活动了下手，眨着眼让视野清晰起来。他正在康复，并且治疗咒语还没结束。

一阵撞击的声音将他的注意力从身体内部的变化移到了这个刚刚救了他的人身上，克劳德倒在了他身边。

萨菲罗斯神思不属，花了很长时间才振作起来查看克劳德的情况。他脑海中一片混乱，他得救了。他看向克劳德被血浸透的裤腿，僵硬地靠近，把手放到他的肩膀上。

他能感受到年轻人的后背随着呼吸上下起伏，看到脖颈上脉搏的跳动。

“你差点就愚蠢地害死自己了。”他轻声对克劳德说，温柔地把克劳德翻过来，脸不再朝向地面。

克劳德脸色苍白，汗水和眼泪流了一脸。萨菲罗斯将被血浸透的手套从右手上扯下来，擦拭着克劳德脸上咸涩的液体。克劳德向触碰靠近，缓慢地恢复了意识。他斜盯着萨菲罗斯，在布满血丝的眼白的映衬下，那双眼睛看上去比平时更蓝了。

“起作用了吗？”克劳德低声问，因长时间没说话和严重脱水而声音沙哑。

“看上去是的。”萨菲罗斯喃喃，“天知道你是怎么做到的。”

“我一直都这么固执。”克劳德这样回答道，又闭上了眼。“我们会活下来吗？”

“会的。”萨菲罗斯说，“但你必须保持清醒，明白吗？”

“我觉得我没法走路了。”克劳德说，眉头皱着。“要是只剩一条腿的话我就当不了特种兵了……”

“受伤只是暂时的，没什么好抱怨的。”萨菲罗斯说道，不过这么说更多的只是为了惹恼士兵而已。

他想看到克劳德的双眼中再次充满生机，心中的恐惧随着意识一同恢复，并且理由很充分。克劳德是人类，他已经流了很多血了。除此以外他还用仅剩的力量给萨菲罗斯施了治愈咒，本来充其量也就应该是个低阶咒语的，但从萨菲罗斯目前的感觉来看，这已经快要接近满级咒语的效果了。

克劳德没有回嘴，而是可怜地抽了抽鼻子，举起颤抖的手用袖子擦脸。罪恶感和恐惧一同盘旋在萨菲罗斯心中。

“好疼啊。”克劳德低语。

“我知道。”过了一会萨菲罗斯说，“再忍一会儿就好了，来吧，坐起来。”

他扶着克劳德坐起来，然后转过身去，把长发从后背上拨开。克劳德没动弹，他皱着眉回过头看到克劳德迷茫的表情。“爬上来。”他提醒道，“很抱歉我不能用正常姿势背着你，但是我不能不拿正宗，并且以我目前的状态，我不能像以前一样同时做两件事。”

蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，克劳德看上去好像是要拒绝似的。萨菲罗斯对着他惊讶的表情皱起眉头。

“你刚刚救了我的命，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯说，“再说了，我们也算是朋友，不是吗？”

“是……是啊。”克劳德小声说。

“那你还犹豫什么呢？”萨菲罗斯坚定地说。

克劳德似乎不知道该怎么回答。他慢慢地靠过去，胳膊搂过萨菲罗斯的肩膀，双手缠绕在他胸前。萨菲罗斯点头，慢慢站起来，抓住正宗的刀柄。克劳德的双手紧紧握在一起，当萨菲罗斯的动作碰到了他受伤的腿的时候发出了一声压抑的痛呼，但还是克制住了差点逃出喉咙的尖叫。

萨菲罗斯一只手向后伸，支撑住年轻人的体重，然后开始向前走。他的双腿打颤，但他还是设法用仅剩的力量稳住了自己。他跟自己的巅峰状态差远了——尽管他很想，但还是不能一路跑下山送克劳德去接受治疗——但他还能背得动他。

“长官？”克劳德在他耳边问道。

“现在周围没有别人。”萨菲罗斯轻声提醒道，感觉到他的朋友慢慢把脸枕在他的肩甲上。

“好吧。”克劳德低语。“那么，萨菲罗斯。”

“怎么了，克劳德？”

“我很高兴你没事。”克劳德低声说，轻轻地捏了捏他，就好像他只是在抱着他，而不是尽全力紧紧贴着他一样。

萨菲罗斯沉默了很长一段时间，然后慢慢呼出一口气，他盯着地面，专注于在下山时寻找足够稳定的立足点。

“经过一番考虑，”他对着自己不可思议的拯救者喃喃道，“我发现我也是这么想的。”


End file.
